


【弦狼】掌心之物【pwp】

by Carolisland



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *突发短车，题目瞎起，没头没尾。*弦狼也太难写了我败退.jpg。*狼是阿弦忍者世界线。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Kudos: 29





	【弦狼】掌心之物【pwp】

狼很小。  
论身高还及不上他的脖子；那张总是皱着眉的脸可以被他单手盖住；若他张开双手的话，便几乎能将除去了衣物的身子整个儿握进手里。  
但这并不代表狼很瘦弱。狼体格精壮，常年锻炼的身子上长满了匀称的肌肉，健美又漂亮。只不过对于弦一郎来说狼依旧很小。小到那仰起的脖颈能被他轻易地捉进掌心，房事之时必须将双腿张开很大才能环紧弦一郎贴上来的腰腹。像是现在这样。  
狼的呼吸梗在喉口，仅剩的那条手臂撑在弦一郎胸口揪紧了那儿的衣物。在性事中被弄痛了或是感到舒服时狼都喜欢把自己蜷缩起来，脚尖绷紧，这样他会变成更小的一团。每当这时候弦一郎便伸手去安抚他，在慢慢挺入的过程里来回抚摸他的腰背，直到那紧绷的腰杆子再次舒展，抿住的嘴唇松懈着张开并漏出细碎但几乎听不到的吸喘。  
弦一郎把胸前那条细手臂捉起来，向后放上自己的肩背。他凑去吮咬狼微张的嘴唇，呼吸被渡过去，干燥的唇瓣被吮湿，突破牙关后那温热的舌头便会被卷入他口中。狼这时候会用手揪紧他的衣服；也有可能运气好，狼会用仅剩的那条手臂抱着他的脖子，抬起脸来尝试主动回应他的亲吻——这通常极为难得，这是狼的一种邀请。  
这样他便可以更大胆地继续。他可以将手中小小的身子提起，亲吻那还未挺立的乳首，丰满的股瓣会被他整个捏进手里，朝两边掰开，被撑开的入口抽动着，若是拨弄那紧绷边缘的话，狼的身体便会陷入一阵短暂的战栗。他会在这时候扶着那截腰更用力地将自己的阴茎撞入那窄小柔软的洞。狼平坦的小腹会被他的东西顶出形状，环于他腰间的腿会因为他突然的发力而夹紧了磨蹭上他的腰背。汗液自那绷紧的腹肌上稀出来，炙热柔软的肉穴蠕动着贴上来将他的阴茎裹紧，壁肉下意识地吮吸着，小口小口地咬着他。诚实的躯体脱离了主人意识的束缚跟着不断刺入并抽出的节奏索求他更多的给予。  
很快那窒秘的软洞里就会分泌出湿滑的水，它们被肉棒抽送的动作拉拽而出溅湿弦一郎腹部的体毛和狼被拍得通红的屁股。嫩红的穴肉被翻出来，淫靡的水声开始变得和交媾拍出的声音一样响亮。这时候狼的耳朵和脖子便都会变红，弦一郎会俯下身将那发烫的耳廓含进嘴里。他喜欢在这时候去亲吻狼的耳垂，将呼吸喷在上面，用牙在上头磨出深浅的齿痕，然后趁着狼发颤的同时找准软穴里那个点加重冲撞的速率。弦一郎花了很多次探索才发现狼的耳朵其实很敏感，禁不起戏弄。这样他便能够听到狼埋在他脸边泄出几乎就快吞不下喉咙的低哽。若是配合得好，他甚至有机会听到狼在那瞬间漏出的、消受不起的短暂惊呼。那很好听。虽然很快狼便会咬着牙齿把之后的叫声全都吞回喉咙，于是那些低哑的叫声便转化成了一声声极为克制的呜鸣——狼总是吝啬于在做爱时发出声音，表露情绪。但是他想听到，他想看到。于是弦一郎在不停歇的冲撞间撑起身子看下去，把视线笔直地投在狼的脸上。大部分时候狼会在视线相触之后便拧紧眉头把脸别开，但也有时候狼会像现在这样仰着下巴茫然地看着他，眯起的眼睛里难得地被情欲的雾气填满，就像他早已全盘被性事带来的快感所掌控，任自己在情欲的涡旋中沉浮。  
那很美丽，他的狼总是美丽的，无论是哪种姿态。冷漠的，木纳的，染着鲜血的，被欲所泡开的。  
弦一郎这么想着，用手触摸那熏红的脸，触摸因为他的冲撞与急促的喘息而起伏不断胸膛，他手中的躯体此刻滚烫而柔软，乖顺地承载着他任意一种进犯。狼昂起的阴茎早已肿胀不以，通红并且爆起青筋，它被搁置太久了，浊液从尖端溢出并随着摇晃的身体滴落在凸的肚子上。弦一郎将它握进手里，指腹揉着充血的尖端，狼闭起眼睛发着颤，漫溢的体液很快就淌在他的手指上。弦一郎撸动着这可怜的茎体继续冲撞那湿软的肉穴。狼急促地尖喘着，双腿绷紧了夹住他的腰。不一会儿他听到狼断断续续地用敬语喊他的名字像是要说什么，嗓音都变了调。而还没等一句像样的句子说出口，狼便拧紧了眉毛把腰挺起来。性高潮突然袭来的快感让狼仰高了脖子拉出一个无声的尖哽。紧缩的穴随之吸咬上来绞住他的阴茎，弦一郎一时没忍住，吼叫着把精液尽数射进狼的体内。

fin


End file.
